Santa Letters from the Weiss and Schwarz BOYZ
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: This is a letter to santa from the Weiss and Schwarz boys... I know it's seasonal but still it's always good for a laugh (As of 2003 I am finishing these to be written no more. Thanks for all the support! Read my other Weiss stuff[COMPLETED]
1. Authors Note

YEAY!!!!!!!!!! NEVI I FOUND IT!!! Okies I am happy that I found this… go team ME!  
  
These were written only because the Ken one got good reviews… (actually Nevi made mee!!! * sob *) So now instead of just Ken we have added everyone else… I haven't finished the Schwarz ones but soon I will ^^ Don't worry. I hope you like them. Some of the stuff is a lill bit of an inside joke so if you don't get it it's okay ^^;; The inside jokes can be made known to all you if you read "Kentus Babies" and "Adventures With SERVS" also "Adventures with Nek and Imo" will be up and that will explain some stuff too ^^ They explain a lill bit of what Ken/Yohji/Omi are referring to in their letters ^^ So read on!! They are quite funny SMILZ!  
  
I do not Own any of Weiss in any way shape or form. I just like to watch it ^^ 


	2. Ken 2001

AN: YEAY!!!!!!!!!! NEVI I FOUND IT!!! Okies I am happy that I found this… go team ME! I do not own any of Wei( or the characters. This is just my lill Santa letter from Ken  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Well I know that you must be thinking that I am a little to old to be writing you, but I really need some favors from you. It's just a short list this year… not like last year. So here it is.  
  
-A new soccer ball. Nagi destroyed all my others so I really need a new one. I cried when my soccer ball died.. * sniff * I LOVEDED YOU SOCCER BALL!!! (BTW Nagi should get a lump of coal for that)  
  
-I need new cacti. When I left for a week on holidays Aya forgot to water my cactus babies and they all died! My poor poor cactus babies! * sob * sorry I'll pull myself together. (Aya should get a lump of coal too)  
  
-Please get Omi a new computer so he won't be mad at me anymore… * sniff * I don't like it when Omi's mad. And it was Yohji's fault too! I was using the computer and Yohji came up and pushed the red "Do Not Push" button. (Yet another for the coal list… Yohji!!)  
  
So this is all I need this year. Please and thank you! Don't forget to say hello to the reindeer for me Santa!!! Oh and by the way I was very good this year… Being an assassin and all…  
  
YOUR BIGGEST FAN  
  
KEN  
  
P.S. can I have a penny too? I seem to have misplaced my old one… Kenny needs his penny.  
  
P.S.S. Please also get a new system for the high school. SERVS just isn't doing it for me. (I NEED COLOR!) 


	3. Omi 2001

Dear Santa,  
  
Ken is scaring me! First he makes all of us write you and now he is running around singing that he is a Caravan…. And I know that soon he'll start singing the "Nek and Imo" Theme song…. -sigh- Save me please!!!! Cut off his Schu crack!!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While I am writing you I might as well ask for things for Christmas.  
  
I need a new computer. Ken and Yohji destroyed my old one by trying to hack into SERVS. Now how am I supposed to bear Nagi in our hacker contest?  
  
Can I get some more red sneakers? You just can't seem to find nice red sneakers any more! What has this world come to??  
  
Please save us all from KEN!  
  
Thanks  
  
OMI 


	4. Aya 2001

Santa,  
  
Ken is making all of us write you this year. So here is my list.  
  
-I want Takatori dead.  
  
-I want revenge for my family  
  
-I want a new Katana  
  
-I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY SISTER IS  
  
Aya  
  
P.S. Could I get some Winnie-the-Pooh socks? Please deliver them straight to my room. I have a reputation to keep up and I can't let everyone know I have a Winnie-the-Pooh Obsession! 


	5. Yohji 2001

Dear Santa,  
  
I'm glad that Ken suggested writing you. I might have missed out on my chance at free stuff! This year I would like:  
  
-Women  
  
-New sunglasses (these pinch my nose and I can't breath… very annoying)  
  
-Women  
  
-New ponytail elastics  
  
-Women  
  
-Women  
  
-and More Women  
  
Thanks!!! ^^  
  
Yohji!  
  
P.S. did I mention that I wanted women? 


	6. Nagi 2001

Dear Santa,  
  
Well seeing as it is coming closer to Christmas it's about time I wrote my letter to you. So here is what I want this year.  
  
-exact copies of all Brad's clothing just in my size. Then I can dress like Brad and be more like him.  
  
-glasses those have no prescription in them (because I don't really need glasses). They have to look like Brad's glasses. Need to be like Brad.  
  
-I want a yellow Caddy just like Brad's. I just won't let Schuldich in mine… I know what he did to Brad's… * shudder *  
  
-I need new computer programs bigger and better than Omi's I must beat him in our hacker contest.  
  
Make sure that you also give me every thing you give to Brad this year!!!  
  
NAGI 


	7. Schuldich 2001

Hey Fat Man Up North!!!  
  
Okay just a few things need this year.  
  
-Flu shots. I missed mine this month! * sob * you could just give me a bunch of them. I'm sure I'll learn how to inject myself.  
  
-I need more Schu crack. I have more orders than I can handle and there is almost none left for me! I've had to resort to flu shots cuz my schu crack is all gone! * sniff * It all seems to go to someone who goes by Nek…. I have a feeling I know his true identity.  
  
-I need more hippy clothing. My vest just isn't enough. Hippy clothing is good.  
  
-Could you get me some green hair dye? My hair went red again. Must have GREEN HAIR!  
  
Well thanks!!!  
  
Schu-Schu: The maker of Schu crack  
  
(AKA Schuldich) 


	8. Brad 2001

Dear Santa,  
  
Hello, and sorry about this. I was forced to write you this year if you were wondering why I was writing you even though I am older.  
  
This year I would appreciate it if you could please bring me a few things.  
  
I need a cleaning kit for my yellow caddy… *shudder shudder* My poor poor yellow caddy! I won't even tell you what Schuldich did to it!  
  
I would also like a new suit. The one I have now feels like it is going out of style fast!  
  
Could I interest you in some of my Mary Kay or Avon products? I'm sure that SugarPlum Fairy would look great on you!! Just let me know if there is anything you need me to order for you.  
  
Brad  
  
Avon/Mary Kay Consultant 


	9. Farfellow 2001

You bring happiness. I hate anything that brings happiness. I hope that you DIE! Die being tampled to death by those stupid reindeer of yours.  
  
Farfellow  
  
P.S. I would like some more knives and some new bondage pants. Also could I get a black straight jacket? This white one is too happy for me… maybe a shiny one… yes shiny like my knives. 


	10. Ken 2002

Dear Santa!  
  
Thanks for the Penny last year. It really made me feel soo much better. I only wish that I could find my old one. My new soccer ball is very good and I am extremely impressed with it. I was sad to see that the people on my coal list actually got presents but I guess you can be nice to everyone. I hope that the reindeer and elves are doing well. I'll leave snacks again this year for all of you.  
  
This year I need some more stuff (doesn't it always seem like everyone needs new stuff each year?)  
  
-New goggles for my motor bike. These old ones have just gotten out of style (Yohji says that they won't pick up any women)  
  
-A new motor bike… It has to go with the new goggles.  
  
-A soccer uniform. I feel kind of silly playing without one.  
  
-some type of plant that is more interesting then cacti…. My Kentus babies are getting pretty boring….  
  
Well I have to go. Aya is yelling again.  
  
Still your biggest fan!!  
  
KEN 


	11. Omi 2002

Dear Santa,  
  
Will you please try to get Ken's Schu crack provider to "mysteriously" disappear? I fear for the life of my new computer! Really if you can do anything for me just get rid of the Schu crack!!!! Save us all please!! SAVE US SANTUSS!!! I know that I am supposed to be an assassin and all and your nice and _NOT_ and assassin but I really need you to kick this guy off! It's the only way for life to return to normality here!!!  
  
SAVE US SANTUSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~**Omi 


	12. Aya 2002

Dear Santa,  
  
I hope that you will keep quiet on our correspondence. Thank you.  
  
Now, I have an image of princess girly-man to keep up so I am wondering if my trench coat is long enough to pass as a dress still. I'm not sure. Maybe you should get me a new one.  
  
As well if you could get me a tube of "Sugar Plum Brad" lipstick for me that would be great.  
  
Thanks for the Winnie-the-Pooh socks. They're great! Maybe I could get some PJ's this year?  
  
Aya  
  
P.S. WHERE IS MY SISTER!!~ 


	13. Yohji 2002

Dear Santa,  
  
Since last year worked out great on this end I wanted to write again so I could get more stuff:  
  
-Women  
  
-Super Glue remover (I need to get these sunglasses off! They pinch my nose! I can't breath. very annoying)  
  
-Women  
  
-New ponytail elastics  
  
-Women  
  
-Women  
  
-and More Women  
  
Thanks!!! ^^  
  
Yohji!  
  
P.S. did I mention that I wanted women? 


	14. Nagi 2002

Dear Santa,  
  
Wow! Can it really be another year? I can't believe it!  
  
Yes, I am still trying to be like Brad so I need everything you give him. I noticed that last year you slacked off and forgot to give me FIVE items you gave Brad!!!  
  
Can you get me a frog that sings in German and French? Then it can be Nagi's singing froggy! Yeay! *huggles imaginary froggy*  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Nagi  
  
P.S. Do you have the ability to give me powers to bring my dead lover back to life?  
  
[Authors Note: You all wondered how he did it! I know you did! ^^ Just so you know, my other Weiss fic's (Nek and Imo, Kentus Babies, and SERVS) expand a bit on some of the things I bring up in these letters ^^ I hope that you all enjoy the letters and maybe if you wanna, R/R my other Weiss stuff! ^.~ CHU!~ Domoarigatou minna-san! ALSO I know that I skipped over Yohji but. well he escapes me for the moment. -sigh- Yohji you will have a Santa Letter this year! Sometime!] 


	15. Schuldich 2002

Fat Man! Hey it's that time of year again! Aren't you happy? Whoa. Dude. I just got an idea! You could put schu crack in all of the presents! Schu crack for EVERYONE! The Schu-schu babies will take over the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!~ I will have followers EVERYWHERE without even trying! I'll start shipping the schu crack to the north pole this moment! Schu-schu babies of the world unite! Okay for me this year PLEASE make Nagi stop trying to be like Brad! One of them is more than enough! Make him anything but Brad! Even a Schu-schu babie! Schuldich The Schu crack provider of the world ^.~ 


	16. Farfellow 2002

You, I want a scarfie for Christmas! Farfie's scarfie! Farf P.S. DIE Farfellow 


	17. Ken 2003

Dear Sanutss,  
  
Well it's hard to believe that another year has gone by ^^ Oh how I have missed our correspondence! I really enjoyed all the gifts you gave me last year! I've been thinking of getting a makeover though! Maybe you could help with that.. I need to re-invent myself or at least my image!  
  
I'm thinking about getting rid of the goggles so I won't need a new pair this Christmas.. Maybe a new jacket though.. Lighter colors. I'm needing something different.. Maybe white? YEAH! White with red!!! PERFECT! And then maybe some black pants.. Gloves... oh I'm liking what I'm seeing her Santa!  
  
Thanks again! You're the man!  
  
Ken 


	18. Nagi 2003

Dear Santa,  
  
I just wanted to write to tell you how much I enjoy Bobo the Magical Toad (He's really a frog). Though the constant singing in other languages is starting to get on my nerves. I'm starting to get a little jumpy and Bobo is making it hard to sleep at night.  
  
Maybe this year you could give me some super strong coffee? We're talking about the caffeine power of Red Bull. SUPER STRONG COFFEE!! Maybe add a dash of schu-crack to it for extra power.  
  
Once again I'm gonna need all that you give Brad!  
  
Thanks!  
Nagi 


	19. Schuldich 2003

Yo, Santa!  
  
Bobo was an interesting present for Nagi last year. I amuse myself with the frog. I wonder if all animals would act the same way if you gave them schu- crack..  
  
I'll start shipment of the schu-crack to the North Pole. Last years plan of distributing schu-crack worked wonderfully. Schu-schu babies united and choruses of the Schuldich Cult Song were heard from everywhere!  
  
Maybe this year I could get some pets of my own for further testing or schu- crack. I like that idea.. Oh and more flu shots!!  
  
CHUSE! ^.~  
Schuldich 


	20. Brad 2003

Dear Santa,  
  
I was hoping that this year I maybe I could get a cosmetic kit. Well a new one that is. I need to come up with new colors for the spring Brad line. Sugar Plum Brad is still going strong but I'm thinking maybe this year we could try maybe a Brad Fairy or Princess Braddy! The cosmetic industry is always changing you know!  
  
Maybe I could get a new suit too. Always have to look the best!  
  
Thanks again and I'm enclosing another sample of Sugar Plum Brad for you again!  
  
Brad 


	21. Farfellow 2003

* glare *  
  
I have nothing to say to you.  
  
Farfellow 


	22. Omi 2003

Dear Santa,  
This year I have decided that I want to have a personality/appearance change. I think it should be really great.  
First off I'm going to become mean and pissy like an old man even though I really am younger than all the rest of Weiss. I'm also not going to go by my childish name Omi. It just works okay? Get over it!  
I'm also going to get a really ugly hair style and then here is where you come in. I need new clothes so if you could help me out on this one it would be great!  
I need an army looking trench coat. I'm going to challenge princess girly man with my feminism this year. I also need a very girly purple scarf to tie around my neck. It will be the crowning glory of my fight for the title of princess girly man!  
That's all for this year. thanks a lot  
  
Mamoru (The Assassin formerly known as Omi)  
  
***  
  
(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is when I do the thing that no author should ever do. LAUGH AT MY OWN JOKE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tee hee hee heeeee.. Okay I'm sure that it's probably not half as funny to you as it is to me but "The Artist formerly known as Prince" TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Omi.. Prince.. Mwahahahahaha... *cough cough* Okay I promise to try to never do that again.. Anywho please review ^^) 


End file.
